Pensamientos de un slytherin
by alemar107
Summary: Hola: Este one shot es de Malfoy y como ve a los protagonistas. Creo que se me ocurrió al ver una de las películas. Bss


Books » Harry Potter » **Pensamientos de un Slytherin**

Author: Alemar107

Rated: T - Spanish - General/Romance - Reviews: 3 - Published: 05-03-08 - Updated: 05-03-08

id:4233658

Hola este es un Oneshot que se me ocurrió de cómo ve Malfoy al trio dorado

 **Hola este es un Oneshot que se me ocurrió de cómo ve Malfoy a Harry y sus amigos.**

 **En realidad cómo me imagino yo, que Draco Ve al trio. Espero les guste.**

 **Alejandra.**

Estaban reunidos en la clase de pociones. Alumnos de quinto y sexto compartían dicha hora.

Snape había decidido tomar un examen sorpresa y por supuesto Hermione decidió socorrer a Ron y ser su compañera mientras que Harry, sólo por estar a su lado, se quedó junto a Ginny.

Desde la otra punta unos grises y fríos ojos los observaban.

El examen comenzó, Draco, acompañado por Zabbini manipularon hábilmente sus elementos y pronto terminaron con la poción, siendo felicitados por Snape y sumando varios puntos a su casa.

-¿Podríamos retirarnos, profesor? – Inquirió. Él tenía una misión, encomendada nada más y nada menos que por el señor tenebroso, estaba completamente seguro que su profesor de pociones lo sabía y lo iba a ayudar llegado el momento, pero debía prepararse arduamente. Su tarea era extremadamente difícil, sino imposible.

\- Lo siento Malfoy, no podrá ser. – Le respondió fríamente Snape, su respuesta era con doble intención; hacía tiempo que el profesor conocía lo que debía hacer el muchacho e intentaba por todos los medios retrasar esa siniestra misión; pero eso el chico no lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía.

Excepto Dumbledore.

De repente un estruendo, seguido por otro. Se levantó una pequeña nube de humo, la cual fue disipada rápidamente y la clase completa pudo observar la escena.

Una malhumorada Granger, retando a un colorado Ron que bajaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Por el otro lado una sonriente pareja arreglándose los cabellos uno al otro.

-¡Te dije! ¡Te dije! – Repetía Hermione - ¡No toques eso, no te acerques a ese frasco hasta que yo te lo diga!

\- Lo siento – Quedamente contestaba Ron.

-¿Alguién puede decirme que sucedió? – La áspera voz de Snape volteó los cuatro pares de ojos hacia él.

\- Fue mi culpa – Declaró Ron en un repentino, pero nada extraño lapso de valentía – Puede castigarme a mí, el único responsable fui yo. – Hermione lo miró más que asombrada, orgullosa.

Todos, absolutamente todos, menos ellos, por supuesto, sabían de la atracción que había entre los amigos.

Y si alguno tuviera aún alguna duda, al verlos allí parados, él con cara de arrepentido y ella con orgullo en su mirada hubiese disipado la misma.

\- Fuimos todos – Aclaró su pequeña, pero extraordinariamente habilidosa hermana.

Draco se acercó a Zabbini

\- Estos idiotas, creen que por demostrar lealtad unos a otros Snape los perdonará. – Y ambos chicos sonrieron malignamente.

Pero el profesor de pociones tenía un asunto pendiente y ese hecho le era muy útil para mantener, precisamente a quienes debía vigilar, juntos, en un solo lugar y por decirlo de alguna forma entretenidos en asuntos escolares y no en trabajos de adultos, aunque más no sea por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

\- Digamos que hoy me encuentran en un día benévolo. – Toda la clase se sorprendió por la declaración del profesor – Les voy a dar la oportunidad de repetir la poción para no reprobar el examen.

Nadie entendía nada. ¿Qué sucedía con Snape? Pero luego, y por supuesto para no levantar más sospechas el oscuro personaje declaró.

\- Por supuesto que cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. – Los alumnos de Slytherin sonrieron complacidos y olvidaron el beneplácito de su jefe de casa para con sus eternos rivales.

La clase terminó y los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, mirando a los cuatro amigos trabajando desde cero para completar la poción.

Draco se disponía a salir cuando Snape lo detuvo

\- Malfoy, venga. Necesito un favor. – Draco se acercó a su profesor – Debe quedarse a vigilar a esos cuatro, yo tengo algo importante que hacer.

-¿Por qué yo? – Se molestó el chico que iba a aprovechar su hora libre para practicar para su misión.

\- Porque usted fue el primero y el mejor en elaborar la pócima y si algo malo sucediera, sería el único en el que yo confío para solucionarlo. – Draco parecía no estar convencido por lo dicho por Snape con lo cual el profesor agregó, apenas en un susurro – Sólo usted puede mantenerlos vigilados. ¿Me entiende? – Y lo miró con sus fríos ojos negros.

El muchacho asintió, de seguro Snape se reuniría con Voldemort, y había confiado en él para vigilar a los entrometidos Gryffindors.

\- Muy bien, lo haré.

Snape no esperó que el slytheriano se arrepintiera y se acercó al cuarteto.

\- Señores – Los chicos lo miraron – Malfoy se quedará a vigilarlos - comenzaron a protestar pero él los detuvo – Creo que no querrán cincuenta puntos menos para su casa, ¿no?

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, siendo sólo interrumpido por el burbujear de los líquidos colocados en los calderos sobre los mecheros.

Harry estaba aliviado, había notado una actitud sospechosa en Malfoy desde el comienzo de clases y era perfecto tenerlo allí cerca para vigilarlo.

Sin más que decir, Snape giró y se retiró.

-¡Vamos a trabajar que no tengo todo el día! – Les gritó Draco con un aire de superioridad.

-¿Quién te ha hecho a ti nuestro maestro? – Le preguntaba despectivamente Ron

\- Snape, me ha dejado a cargo.

\- Has tenido un día de suerte, sólo eso, de lo contrario no sería posible que un inútil como tú dirigiese a nada ni a nadie. – Y dejando al rubio asombrado por la respuesta miró a Hermione para continuar con la tarea.

El muchacho se había sentado en uno de los bancos y observaba a los cuatro detenidamente.

-"No puedo creer que Potter sea tan estúpido" – Pensaba – "En lugar de practicar y mejorar su instrucción, se encuentra embobado por esa pelirroja, aunque debo admitir que tiene muy buen gusto" – Sonrío de soslayo viendo la figura de Ginny.

Harry y ella estaban lado a lado, sus hombros se rozaban cuando colocaban algún ingrediente nuevo y cada vez que lo hacían se miraban y sonreían.

Pareciera que no hubiese nadie con ellos, y entonces se besaron tiernamente. Él nunca había sido besado de esa forma, por nadie, no era que le importara realmente, no buscaba esa clase de acercamiento con ninguna chica, luego de un tiempo de verlos un raro sentimiento lo embargo y apartó la mirada.

Odiaba ver a San Potter tan feliz y relajado, pero sabía que pronto eso cambiaría. Voldemort estaba preparando todo para derrotarlo y nada ni nadie iban a poder detenerlo.

Ahora dirigió la mirada a la sangre sucia y el pobretón.

-"Nunca he visto un par tan repugnantemente particular, ella una sangre sucia, él un traidor a su sangre pura, de seguro algún híbrido saldría de esa unión" – Cerró los ojos con una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Qué sucede Malfoy te acordaste de tu novia? – Le pregunto con sorna Ron.

El rubio abrió los ojos, era el momento de hacer rabiar al pobretón y provocar su ira.

-No, me estaba imaginando a ustedes dos besándose. Es algo realmente repulsivo. Por suerte algo imposible de conseguir – Contestó cruzándose de brazos con un dejo de superioridad, sin saber que su comentario desencadenaría en un hecho inesperado.

Hermione se puso roja como un tomate y bajó la mirada. Harry y Ginny se miraron sonrientes. ¿Sería eso lo que necesitaba Ron para atreverse a declararle su amor a Hermione? Un desafío impuesto por Malfoy.

¡Claro que si!

Ron miró a Hermione, nunca la había visto tan avergonzada ni dubitativa. Le levantó el mentón con su dedo índice obligándola a mirarlo.

De repente todos los temores de Ron desaparecieron al verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos almendrados.

-¿Tú crees que sería desagradable besarme? – Le preguntaba mirándole los labios y pasándole el mismo dedo con el que le había subido el rostro alrededor de ellos.

Hermione lanzó un gemido como única respuesta, y Ron no lo dudó más.

La tomó entre sus brazos, aferrándola como si en ello se le fuese la vida y acercó lentamente su rostro al de su amada.

Ella cerró los ojos en espera del tan deseado beso y Ron la imitó al momento de juntar sus labios, dejándose embargar de esa sensación tan añorada.

Su boca era dulce y cálida, pronto profundizó aún más el abrazo pasándole un brazo por la cintura y acercándola a él uniendo ambos cuerpos.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Hermione, entreabriendo los labios, dejando que Ron la invadiera con su lengua, la cual fue recibida sin tapujos.

Harry y Ginny veían la escena maravillados, siendo invadidos por la magia que de ella emanaba.

Allí había amor, sincero amor.

Entonces Harry pasó una mano sobre los hombros de Ginny e imitó a su amigo, pero con un beso más dulce y tierno.

Malfoy no salía de su asombro, y a pesar de odiarlos con toda sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar envidiarlos, al no poder experimentar lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro.

Y por primera vez en su vida pensó que tal vez no estaba en el bando correcto.

FIN

Return to Top


End file.
